


Chances To Take, Chances We Missed

by dalalaeda



Series: Chansooweek [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalalaeda/pseuds/dalalaeda
Summary: Kyungsoo has a blog to talk about his college experience.Somehow it turned into a blog about his love life.





	1. February 27th

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Chansooweek on Tumblr/Twitter
> 
> Day 5 - Wishes/Regrets
> 
> Day 4 will be up soon, there was an unfortunate delay.

Hello readers, it’s Kyungsoo here. I’m sorry I’ve been gone this month, I was busy moving out of my parents’ house and into my new college dorm! It’s safe to say that a lot of things have been happening in my life recently.  
I’ve been getting some asks about why I chose my college and there’s not much to it. For one, it’s close enough to home for me to be able to visit but still far enough for me to be independent which was really important to me. It also got me away from some memories but no need to go into detail about that. But the main reason was that it offered courses I was interested in so if you were looking for application help I would focus on courses.  
I’ll probably start posting a lot more in two weeks when I get settled and once I get all the college stories. Although, if recent years are anything to judge by, I doubt there’ll be any crazy ones.  
I don’t have too much time so that’s it for now, see you soon!

-Kyungsoo


	2. March 16th

I’m back! First week of classes is over and I was not ready for them haha. I honestly think we went through more material in this short period of time than the last two years put together. I know this isn’t a study blog so I should probably stop talking about classes.  
I don’t think there are too many updates so I thought I should give in to some curious people who’ve been asking me about the memories I mentioned in my last post. Before any of you get too excited, I won’t bore you with too much detail.  
So, in short, I used to be best friends with someone but before that I had a huge crush on them. Unfortunately, my feelings wouldn’t leave me alone and so I decided to grab the chance to kiss them. It was a stupid idea and we haven’t talked since because of outside factors but yeah that’s what I wanted to get away from the most.  
That’s all you’re gonna get for now, maybe one day I’ll tell you the full story. I don’t want to bore you all with my sob story.

-Kyungsoo


	3. March 20th

_Post deleted. ___


	4. March 21st

Yesterday was hell, thank you all for your nice comments. I really shouldn’t freak out online, that type of stuff can never be fully deleted. I’m sorry you guys had to see it.  
Since I’ve calmed down I’ve decided to tell you guys a little bit more about the memories, it feels like I gained about 50 followers just from that one post. I didn’t even go into detail.  
Anyways, back to the best friend story.  
So when I was 14, I moved to Seoul. Some of you might know that from my About Me page but it’s integral to the story. Since I moved there from a completely different province, I didn’t know anyone. Thankfully, my dad’s job held a small party just one week after the move and kids over the age of 12 were invited as well. Why that age, I don’t know.  
So at that party I managed to slip under everyone’s radar. I don’t think anyone paid attention to me. My mom came to talk to me a few times but I was 14 and 14 year olds don’t want their mom checking up on them every 6 minutes so I was quick to dismiss her.  
It was at that party I saw them. They couldn’t have been much older than me and they definitely weren’t much taller. They had this goofy charm about them and I was smitten at first sight. They looked like they knew everyone there personally and I admired the ease of their conversations.  
You might’ve guessed that I was watching them from afar. Even now I’m still terrible with starting conversations.  
That was the first time I saw them. I’ll tell you more later, I should really get to sleep.

-Kyungsoo


	5. March 30th

I’m back, did you guys miss me? I know you missed my messed up lovelife of your comments are anything to judge by. That’s not what I’m here to talk about now, though.  
In class today we were given a group assignment. You guys already know that I’m not good with group things and as expected, I didn’t end up in a group with any of my two friends in that class! This system is rigged against me, I swear. It’s bad enough that I have to take this class because my major requires it and now I have to meet new people?  
The only thing getting me through this is the thought that in only a year I’ll be a graduate and I can finally get my own place and job.  
I don’t have too much to say, I was going to tell you a bit more about my best friend thing but I don’t want to be even more bitter.

-Kyungsoo


	6. April 2nd

Okay, the group thing isn’t too bad. I’m actually in a nice group, even if everyone in it is friends with each other. They introduced me to this new coffee shop, it’s really small and cute and their coffee is to die for.  
Aside from that, they’ve really made me feel welcome, I just might change my mind about group assignments because of them haha. I’m just hoping they don’t realize what an idiot I am and ditch me.  
Since I’m in a good mood, I’ve decided to tell you all a bit more about the best friend thing. Who knows, maybe it’ll feel good to get all of it out there.  
So, as you know, I first saw them at a company party when I was 14. I was actually so taken by them I wouldn’t let myself forget them. Every company party of my dad’s I could attend I did. I just wanted to see them again. I didn’t have any luck until I started high school and my dad told me one of his co-worker’s kids had offered to show me around.  
They actually came to my house to pick me up and I swear I almost fainted. They’d grown taller so I felt tiny next to them. They were almost a head taller than me! Unfortunately, they also got better looking. They were like the perfect example of why crushes should be illegal.  
Nonetheless, they were nice to talk to. I found out they were a year older than me and it was like my world collapsed, we wouldn’t be in any classes together :(  
But all hope was not lost! They offered to help me with my homework if I ever needed it and boy would I need it. Before you say anything, I didn’t ask for help without needing it. You can’t start a relationship on lies, remember that. I wasn’t good at school before, not that I’m great now but I can manage to keep myself from failing.  
I think this is a good time to stop now. I promise to tell you more about them next time ;)

-Kyungsoo


	7. April 5th

Group assignments are still the work of the devil but I really like my group. I won’t name them since if they find this then I don’t want to be exposed.  
Anyways, you guys really seem interested in the development of my story so here’s a bit more.  
For starters, we’re gonna be calling the friend C from now on. So C was actually the sweetest person in the whole of Seoul. C invited me to join his, yes his, table at lunch and introduced me to some of his friends. They were loud and laughed a lot, I enjoyed their company mostly for C.  
Sometimes C would take me out on things he liked to call “friend-dates”. The one I remember best was when he took me to some fair. I don’t remember the name but we had so much fun. I’m not a huge fan of roller coasters and he wasn’t either but he’d drag me on every one.  
We spent the whole day there, I even got a sunburn. He offered me some aloe vera which I still don’t know why he had.  
By the end of the day, we were both getting tired. The place was littered with benches so we just sat down on the closest one. The sun was setting and he looked so good in the light, it was like he was made for it. We sat in silence but he’d turn to me a lot and try to start up conversation, I couldn’t focus because I just wanted to kiss him so much! Sometimes I wonder if, at that time, he wanted to kiss me too. I won’t get the chance to ask but I like imagining he did.  
That night was the summer after I turned 15. It was also when we really started becoming close. Nevermind that it was nearing September and we’d be back in school in no time. I actually think I still have the ticket he bought me.

-Kyungsoo


	8. April 12th

Group assignment is done but I’ll be hanging out with my group next weekend! Look at me, out here making friends and whatnot. C would be really proud of me.  
Which reminds me, I’m almost getting to the end of my story. So The Fuck Up™ as I like to call it happened when I was 16 but we’re not there just yet. I want to tell you about one more friend-date before I decide to tell you all about that mess.  
So this one happened on my birthday. C came over to our house at around 1pm without realizing that we were celebrating. It was really funny because he was so flustered and my mom just pushed him inside.  
It wasn’t until 2:30pm that we were granted freedom. As soon as we were out, C presented me with entrance tickets to the Seoul Aquarium. He said they were my birthday present but that we should probably hurry so we could actually enjoy them.  
The aquarium was nice, we took a lot of pictures and C even bought us snacks. Where that boy got all of his money is beyond me, he didn’t even have a job. He probably begged his parents for cash on a weekly basis because he never brought lunch to school yet he always had money to buy some.  
Not the point. So, we stayed at the aquarium until closing which was only 6pm. To this day I still haven’t forgiven them for cutting back the hours on that day.  
But what are two 15 year olds to do at 6pm after spending 4 hours making fun of fish? Go to a ramen shop, of course. C insisted on buying because it was my birthday and since I’m cheap, I let him. Maybe it was the quality though most likely it was the company because those were the best noodles I’ve ever had in my life.  
While we waited for the train back to our neighborhood, I got that feeling of wanting to kiss him again. It felt like every time he turned to me he wasn’t going to say something and some part of me hoped he wouldn’t, that he would lean down instead. I would not be so lucky.  
That’s it for now, next time I’m going to tell you guys what happened.

-Kyungsoo


	9. April 15th

So finally, it’s time to tell you guys about how much of an idiot I am. Buckle up and prepare the muscles in your faces.  
So as we’ve already established, I was 15 and madly in love with someone who became my best friend. A multitude of ways you can screw that up, don’t you agree?  
Well, it was a warm night in June. My family and C’s were having a barbecue at his place. So far, at that point it was around 10pm, the barbecue had been a success. Everyone was laughing and our dad’s were going on about someone at work who managed to get their tie stuck in a photocopier, something I suspected would fall upon C one day. I was surprised when C asked me to come help him clean the dishes. Of course I agreed, much to our parents’ pleasure.  
He washed while I dried but somehow he managed to get soapsuds on his nose and cheek. Naturally I laughed at him and refused to tell him why. It was the one time I was a man of action and it’s my biggest regret to this day.  
Instead of saying anything, I thought it would be a good idea to wipe the soap off myself and his skin was so warm I couldn’t take my hands off his cheeks. When he finally looked into my eyes I felt like a deer caught in the headlights but I still couldn’t get myself to remove them. That’s when it happened. I leaned in and I kissed him like the colossal idiot I am.  
Lucky me, he actually kissed me back. Unlucky me, he put his hands on my waist and in case you forgot, they were covered in soap and had just been submerged in water. I didn’t mind it at the time but when I pulled back and registered the fact that my shirt was wet, I did mind.  
But the stupidness isn’t over. Keep in mind, I was a 15 year old whose only experience with confessions was from dramas so I said the oh so popular “you like me, too.”. C didn’t say anything for a few seconds and I felt the increasing need to just run as far away from there as possible. His hands actually had me frozen in place so there was no hope of that.  
He did nod, a few seconds later and I became the happiest person on Earth. Until I wasn’t. He followed the confession with a “but I’m moving away in three weeks.” completely crushing my mood.  
This is where we end this story. We had a very quick talk about our feelings and came to the conclusion that we didn’t want a long-distance thing. It absolutely broke my heart but I guess we’re both better off for it.  
Before I forget, some of you wanted to know what I look like so I’m finally going to expose myself, enjoy.

-Kyungsoo  



	10. April 30th

Sorry I disappeared but something big happened.  
You guys remember C and how we haven’t spoken since I was 15? It’s time for an update.  
So two days ago, I was minding my own business and trying to clean my dorm room when someone knocked on my door. I wasn’t expecting anyone so imagine my surprise when none other than C is standing outside my door like some knight in shining armor.  
I was on the verge of screaming. He actually went to my parents first and they told him where I was. To top everything off, he didn’t even say anything, he just smiled and pulled me into a hug and said he missed me as if I had given him permission to do that to my heart.  
We talked a bit, caught up and then he decided to drop the bomb that he still likes me and wants to give us a try but if I don’t feel the same then he’s okay with just being friends. Of course I told him that I want to give us a try too because I’ve been in love with him since I was 14.  
Anyway, we’re going on a date this weekend so wish me luck!

-Kyungsoo


	11. May 11th

I love him so much. Everyone, say hi to Chanyeol aka C. He found this blog and now he's insisting to take selfies every chance he gets and since I can't tell him I secretly love it in real life I'm hoping he'll read it on here.  
He has also been making fun of every post I made last year so I deleted them all. He wouldn’t let me delete the posts since I first mentioned him and I really don’t want to.  
I don’t think I’ll be posting on here as much because as I’m writing this, Chanyeol’s either trying to read over my shoulder or poking me to get attention. I swear, he’s like a puppy I need to play with sometimes.  
Until next time.

-Kyungsoo  
P.S. enjoy this picture of Chanyeol  



	12. May 16th

Hey guys, I’m sorry to tell you but this is the last post I’m gonna make on this blog. I really haven’t been feeling up to it and I won’t be returning to school. You guys should find out very soon why if you follow Korean entertainment closely :)  
Aside from that, I’ve been doing good. Chanyeol and I have been hanging out a lot so that’s good. I don’t really have much to say except goodbye and maybe we’ll meet again one day.  
To end this chapter in my life, I’m gonna leave you all with a picture of Chanyeol’s lame couple jacket idea.

-Kyungsoo  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written anything like this before so sorry lmao.  
> lmk if any of you are wondering about why Kyungsoo left college.  
> Otherwise just thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
